Nothing Gold can Stay ( An Outsiders Fanfiction )
by Keithsgirl
Summary: Katherine is new in Tulsa, along with her 'sisters'. They just got here and they already meet a gang of greasers. And she has yet to know that the greasers will now become her new family. This is an Outsiders fanfiction. The Outsiders is owned and written by S.E Hinton. Katherine, Eva, and Cheyenne are all my characters. In chapter three, I'm planning on writing differently.)
1. Tulsa, OK

My name Katherine Alexander and recently, I've moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma along with my two sisters. Well really, they weren't my sisters, but they were my friends. We had all grown up together, and we all loved one another. We had always been there for one another, so really, we were sisters. They are Cheyenne Winters and Eva Evans.

Eva was the oldest girl, Cheyenne being the second oldest, and I, Katherine, was the youngest. We were all greasers, no doubt about it.

Eva was the tallest girl having curly long light blondish brown hair, and light green eyes that acted like bullets, shooting straight through a person's head. But so what! Her eyes still looked pretty! Eva never wore makeup; maybe some lip gloss and blush here and there, but nothing heavy.

Cheyenne was the shortest and had long straight dark red hair, it wasn't a natural red, but boy did it fit her! She had dark brown eyes, and wore a lot of makeup. She always had on makeup, always.

I certainly wasn't as tall as Eva, who was 5'11", but I was taller than Cheyenne. I had middle length wavy auburn brown hair and grey eyes. I always wore my hair straight, unless I was workin' on cars with the gang. I loved makeup, but never went overboard, some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, nothing to crazy.

The day we moved into town, it was looking scary. By that, I meant it looked like it was going to storm. I was actually scared for once, cause I was scared of storms. But then, all of a sudden, I turned my head to face a bunch of boys hangin' around our new house, whistlin'.

"Hey bay-bay!" I heard one of them say, having all the boys move closer to the three of us. Once the boys arrived in front of our house, I stared them down, deciding to interrogate the boys. I walked up to the one that was in front, he seemed pretty young, around 14 or 15.

"Who are you?" He asked first, before I could speak.

"Me? I'm Katherine… Katherine Alexander. Who are you? "I moved in closer to the boy, trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." He looked downward at his shoes when I heard some of the boys chucklin' in the background.

"Who are you boys?" Cheyenne yelled, standin' on the porch.

"Does Kat already have some new boy toys?" Eva looked up.

"Oh shut up, Eva." I said, getting upset. Ponyboy laughed, along with the other boys in the group.

I turned around to face Eva, and a few seconds later, I felt an arm around my neck. "Actually, I'm her boyfriend!" Said a boy with a Mickey Mouse shirt on, howlin' and smilin'. Cheyenne and Eva giggled, and I could feel myself turning red.

"Who are you?" I turned to face the odd-ball boy.

"I'm Two-Bit Matthews." He said, with the biggest grin I had ever seen. He certainly seemed happier than Ponyboy seemed.

"What's with all the bizarre names in this group?" I asked.

"What'cha mean?" Said Two-bit, now staring at me like I was the eccentric one.

The other boys had no business in our conversation, which I really didn't mind. "I mean, with the strange names like Two-bi-." Cheyenne finally came down from the porch and stood next to me, cutting me off.

"Hi there, I'm Cheyenne." Cheyenne said, trying to wrap her arm around me and give me a noogie. "If ya'll couldn't tell, I'm Kitty's older sister."

"Oh, nice to meet ya', Cheyenne. Anyway, Two-Bit ain't my real name, doll. It's Keith." I giggled; nobody had ever called me doll before.

"But Ponyboy is my real name, my dad was real original, I mean, I even have a brother named Sodapop..." Ponyboy said, looking downwards again towards his sneakers. It was getting awfully weird. Eva had now already made her way over to where we were all standin'.

"What did I miss?" She chanted, now staring down the semi-burly boy that was amazingly attractive.

"Ah, nothin' much. All ya' miss was the fact that I'm Two-Bit and he's Ponyboy!" Two-Bit said, with his reassuring grin, patting Ponyboy on the back.

"Hey Katherine, you can call me Pony if you'd like." Pony smiled.

"Sure thing!" I said, almost grinning as wide as Oklahoma.

"So what brings you to Tulsa?" Two-bit said in a husky voice.

"Well, Cheyenne and I don't get along every well with our parents without Eva. And Eva had to move out here for a job, so we decided to come with!" I sighed.

"Since you're new," Two-Bit slyly smiled, "I'll bring ya' around town. Show ya' around."

There was now a new guy that I haven't met before, punching Two-Bit in the arm saying, "More like bring the broad around town and showin' her off." They both chuckled.

"Who are you?" I questioned the callow boy next to Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit Matthews." He said, examining my body, looking up and down. "Not that bad of a broad." He said, while I was giggling. "What are you laughin' at?!" He already seemed annoyed with me, and I didn't mind. Eva would probably like him for this. He seemed outspoken; just like her.

"You aren't Two-Bit." I grinned. Two-Bit was snickered.

"Two-Bit!" He said, hitting Two-Bit on the head, lightly. "I thought you said the next broad we meet, we were gonna switch names!" He sounded almost like a lion roaring, it was quite a show.

"I wasn't serious!" Two-Bit said, almost not being capable of talking from laughing so hard which made Dally roll his eyes. "Anyway, he's Dallas Winston. But we all call him Dally."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you, Dally." Eva said, now standing next to the boy, smiled coyly.

"Kat..? Kat. I'm gonna call you Kat. It's easier then saying Katherine cause I'm too lazy sweetheart. Anyway, would ya' like to go to the Dingo tonight, after the gang and I help you girls' un-pack.

"Sure, Two-Bit." I smiled one last time, feeling his arm around me.

I knew this summer was gonna be a long one. And I felt like Two-Bit was growing on me already.


	2. Socs aren't very cool

It was really nice getting help around the house, unpacking things and settling in. It was also nice to meet some new people and make new friends. All of the guys left after they finished helping expect for Two-Bit and Dally. They were all intensely attractive, but that's beside the point. Two-Bit and me ended up going into my room, talking about Tulsa and all of his friends.

"Hey Two-Bit, can you put that box under my bed?" I asked, struggling to push a box on top of my shelf.

"Sure, anything you want consider it done," he said, winking at me like a pervert, shoving the box under my bed. He was such a goof.

"So… I heard Steve mention the word Soc. You have them over here too?" I asked, concerned. I hated Socs, they killed my older brother, Ryan, when I was only seven.

"Yeah, we do doll." Two-Bit said, almost frowning. "Are you okay, Kat?" He was still down on his knees from putting the box away but now he was looking at me with a distressed look in his eyes.

"No, I'm not okay, Keith. I can't stand Socs..." I felt hot tears now streaming down my face. It wasn't very hard to make me cry. Two-Bit smiled with almost a hearty impression. "What are you smiling at..?" I looked at him.

"Nobody calls me Keith. It's weird hearing that, ya' know?" He laughed and I have to admit, it cheered me up.

"Katherine!" I heard Cheyenne yell. It was probably nothing important, but you should never make Cheyenne wait. Even though she's slower than a slug herself, she hates waiting for people. I got up, wiped my eyes, and rushed downstairs, leaving the young teenage boy in my room.

"What do you want?" I said, arriving downstairs in the kitchen. Cheyenne was sitting on the counter top, which I found awful weird but it was Cheyenne. What was I hoping to expect?

"Eva wanted me to tell you that Dally and her went to Jay's." Cheyenne said, swaying her legs back and forth.

"Who's Jay?" I said, worried. I heard somebody coming down stairs and it was quite obvious that it was Two-Bit.

"Jay's is a restaurant." Two-Bit and Cheyenne both said it at the same time. It was creepy, but Two-Bit was standing in back of me.

"We probably won't run into them tonight on our date." Two-Bit said, grinning a little too wide. Cheyenne sighed sounding annoyed.

"Hey Keith, can you do me a favor? Can you wait downstairs for a few minutes while I go upstairs and get ready?" I asked him, knowing he already would.

"Awh shucks. I was really hoping to see what was underneath all of 'em clothes." He said jokingly, laughing at himself, which made me laugh. There was never a dull moment around this boy.

Two-Bit's P.O.V:

Man, this girl takes for every to get ready. It was worth it though. I really liked Katherine, or at least, I thought I did. I was never good with girls, even though a lot of girls were always hangin' around me. Their annoying and Katherine just wasn't like that. Or she didn't seem like that. She was cute, especially the way she unusually smiles at almost nothing. She seemed like me, always acting happy even when she wasn't, which I admired.

After a while, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up from the TV, which had nothing interesting on (And by interesting, I meant Mickey Mouse.) and I saw Katherine. And that is when I felt my face turn red. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was curled; she had on a decent amount of makeup, and had on a black Heartbreaker Haute Monte Carlo dress. She looked so stunning, I was nearly speechless.

"Come 'on, Keith! You ready~?" She said, twirling around in a circle.

Katherine's P.O.V:

"You bet cha!" Two-Bit looked both scared but excited, biting his lip. It was so adorable. He immediately stood up and made his way towards me. "You should put a jacket on you know? You're gonna get cold."

"No I won't! And if I do, we can always cuddle together, right? To create warmth, ya know?" My face turned red. Why was I such an idiot with guys? If this date goes decently well, then I'll be shocked as hell. We then began to make our way outside; his arm was wrapped around my neck, just like when we met.

"Hey Kat, I just thought I'd tell ya' that you're the prettiest girl on the face of the Earth." Two-Bit said, smiling at me with that cute grin again. I just simply nodded and felt myself blush and I just wanted to shove my face into his chest, and hide. I stopped dead in my tracks and he just looked at me with a confused face. I removed his arm around my shoulder and smiled, "I want to hold your hand, babe."

"Sure thing, doll." He said, squeezing my hand lightly. We started to walk again, and I was getting really cold. I shouldn't have been an idiot and left my jacket. But according to Two-Bit, we should be there in about two minutes.

"We're here, baby!" Two-Bit said, letting go of my hand and walking backwards, facing me. I smiled, he was such a goof. And his hair was all blown around. "Keith! Come here! Let me fix your hair," I said, giggling. I took out my comb and brushed his greasy hair. "You should wash your hair more!" I said, joking around. He just laughed along with me. He grabbed my hand and we walked to through the doors.

We got our food, which was mostly beer, Coke, and French fries; which I didn't really mind. After a couple of minutes of just random conversation, I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. While attempting to go back inside, I noticed a group of Socs outside and that is when my heart stopped. And they started to walk towards me. I just tried to walk back silently, but really wanting to scream.

The boys were now stopped and standing still, all around me. "Hey hottie." The "leader" of the little Soc group said, now standing in front of me. "Who are you here with? Wanna go home with me?" He said, running his hand down my face.

"Get your dirty hand off of me." I said, smacking his hand away from me. I raised my foot and smashed it on top of his, crushing his foot with my heel. At this moment, I started to freak out, realizing what I did was a mistake. I watched as about several socs who looked like hungry wolves surrounded me, and that was when I started to panic, feeling myself being grabbed at by a bunch of socs. They had gotten ahold of my hair and my dress, trying to get me to stay still. I started to scream, it was the only thing I could do. And then I felt a hand cover my hand and I bit his hand.

_Was this what they did to my brother when they tried to kill him? They held him back and wouldn't let him go? _

Everyone in the Dingo was now staring at me through the restaurant's window. I was so freaked out, I just started to cry. And the tears poured down my face as the Socs tried to pin me to the ground, I kicked and punched just trying to get released. I even knocked down a few trash can, but nothing I did was working. I hated the people inside the restaurant; they were just staring at me.

_Why weren't they helping me?_ But as soon as I thought that, I heard the door slam open and a few boys yelling.

"Leave her the hell alone!" I heard Two-Bit yell, grabbing on to one of the socs that was attempting to pin me down and hitting him the face. I felt from the socs' hands as the new guys punch, whack, and kicking them upside the head and rib cages. I tried to keep my eyes closed, but I couldn't, it seemed interesting to watch the guys that had just hurt me get their own beatings.

After about thirty seconds, the socs either crawled or limped away. I just watched them flea away like cowards. They had put it upon themselves.

"Katherine! Are you okay?" Two-Bit said, just about tackling me to the ground.

"I'm fine, Keith." I said, now giggling. I don't know how but everything he did made me smile. He was perfect.

"I'm glad, babydoll." Two-Bit said, grinning like a fool and wiping the tears from my eyes. "Awh girly, don't cry." Two-Bit tried to me laugh, holding me tightly.


End file.
